A variety of smoke and/or fire detectors are known. Smoke and/or fire detectors may be adapted to detect combustion gases that are produced by a smoldering or openly burning fire, or to thermally detect the increased heat that may be produced by a fire. However, in some cases, these detectors are not particularly adept at detecting a fire while in the early stages of development.
A need remains for a fire detection system that can detect fires while in an early stage of development, which can help to provide advance warning and/or minimize the damage that may otherwise occur as a result of a growing fire.